<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have two boyfriends and the brain cell, you are Shirogane Naoto by Ghostboytriestowrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521131">You have two boyfriends and the brain cell, you are Shirogane Naoto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite'>Ghostboytriestowrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Shirogane Naoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboytriestowrite/pseuds/Ghostboytriestowrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is having fun and Naoto accidentally shows his soft side for his dumbass boyfriends and tries to act calm when Yu catches him slipping. </p><p>(Basically Yu bes the anime protagonist he is and simply just sit there and let the gay bitch talk about his stupid boyfriends because he is the only one with a brain cell and fuck Atlus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie/Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Kuma | Teddie/Tatsumi Kanji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You have two boyfriends and the brain cell, you are Shirogane Naoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I watched the persona 4 anime after finishing persona 5 and I couldn't help but really like trans male Naoto along with the idea of him having two dumbass boyfriends also while Yu bes the anime protagonist he is and simply just sit there and let the gay bitch talk about his stupid boyfriends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's nice watching everyone get along, Yu can't help but smile as he watches Yosuke and Chie argue over something while Rise encourages the argument while something innocently adds fuel to the fire. All the while Kanji and Teddie steal Yosuke's food. Yu knows it's weird to just distance himself from the moment and enjoy how stupid and minuscule it all is but he can't help himself.</p><p>"I don't get how you can stand these guys sometimes." Naoto sighed a small smile spread across his lips. </p><p>"Aren't you dating two of them? I'm only dating one." </p><p>"Pfft fair enough..." The younger boy let out a small laugh. It was nice seeing him ease into the group and be more a part of it. </p><p>"Ya know the other day Kanji tried 'hiding' my binder from me because I wore it too long." </p><p>"Oh yeah? Im guessing you found it." </p><p>"Of course I found it, he 'hid' it in the bathtub as if I wouldn't look there." He laughs as he rested his head on his hand. "Of course then he tried giving it to Teddy for him to hide and I actually had to try to look for it."</p><p>"Kinda dumb for them to hide stuff from the ace detective." </p><p>"That's what I told them after I found it the second time! But... it's still adorable watching them try." </p><p>Yu smiled as his eyes trailed back over to the argument. "I think it was Kanji's way of showing he was worried about you. Teddy told me he started hiding sweets from him and he's trying to get him to eat more vegetables. " </p><p>Naoto just laughed. "Yeah, I guess so...i also found the gift he was making for me...hes crochet a binder for me... I don't know how to explain that because it's crocheted it won't work properly but. I think it's the thought that counts..." He said smiling.</p><p>"You guys are cute...I wish Yosuke would make my gifts." They both started laughing, this was perfect. Just sitting here with his friends laughing, especially with the one who was closed off the most. </p><p>"Are you sure you actually want him to make you a gift? I have a feeling that won't go well." </p><p>"Absolutely not and that's why I want it." </p><p>"You're so strange...but honestly I can't wait to get it...even if it won't work properly I still want it." The blue-haired boy said glancing over at the two blondes. "I swear to God they share a brain cell."</p><p>"Personally I think they share one with you but you always use it." </p><p>"Yeah unlike you and Yuoske where you both use it but it's half dead." </p><p>"Also diseased." </p><p>"Pffft exactly!" </p><p>Yu can't help but smile again. He never knew why but something about all his friends being together bonding was just...so great and he loved every moment of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was just kinda a quick drabble thingy so I hope you guys enjoyed *dab*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>